Darkest Hour
by Sagen Marie
Summary: The crew is back for another year. But what happens when Draco starts to get a little to close to Hermione?
1. Common Rooms and Curses

hey guys! I havent been writing for a while cause my parents were having some problems and ive been having some serious mental issues..... well..... this is my new story.... hope ya like!  
  
.::. Hermione Granger sat in her dormitry drinking coffee and reading, "Hogwarts, a History," for atlease the 100,000 time. As she got to the last page she heard a rumbling coming from the girls dormitry, She looked up to see Lavender and Parvati running down the staircase only to fall over each other half way down the staircase.  
  
"HERMIONE!!" Lavender screeched.  
  
"What?!?!" she yelled back.  
  
"YOU... YOU...YOU GOT A LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE!!!!! HE WANTS TO SEE YOU!!! IN THE GREAT HALL!!!" parvatie yelled from her spot on the floor.  
  
"ok ok ok... be back in a second." she replied scurrying out the portrait hole.  
  
She went down the left hall and exited through the door to the girls bathroom, she walked through to another door wich lead to the great hall. she walked up to the teachers table where someone else was sitting infron of dumbledore.... Draco Malfoy.  
  
"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" she said as Draco turned with his eyebrows quirrqued.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger I would much like to talk to you. please have a seat by Mr.Malfoy" Dumbledore said with the infamous twinkle in his eye.  
  
"No thankyou sir.... id rather like to stand." she replied with a hint of mallice in her voice.  
  
"If you wish... Now As the both of you know the prefects chamber was seriously damaged on account of Miss. Parkinsons potion that was for you Miss.Granger. well... we have fixed both of those problems.... the Dormitrys are back in full condition and look much better if I do say so myself and Miss.Parkinson has been removed from hogwarts.she now attends Durmstrang... we have found her replacement though....Blaise Zabinie shall be your new femal slytherin prefect. Now if you please.. go to your rooms and recover all of your possessions and put them into your new rooms.... there is also a gift for each of you on your beds... that is all..... good day to you both." Dumbledore finished abruptly and exited through a door behind the staff table.  
  
As hermione turned to leave, draco got up. they rammed into each other pushing hermione into a chair..  
  
"watch where your going mudblood" Draco snarled  
  
"maybe you should to you egotistical prick." Hermione said getting back up.  
  
Draco snarled and walked out of the great hall. Hermione huffed for a few minutes then left. She walked back to her common room, up the stairs to her room and started to pack. Lavender and Parvati where no where to be seen so she just sat there and packed for awhile until every last thing of hers was in her "scuttle duff by: witch weekley," a free gift for subscribing to witch weekley. she lightly picked up her bag and shoved her hogwarts bag into it.... wich unfortunatly crookshanks was resting on.  
  
she got up and and walked down the staircase and to the picture of the four founders of hogwarts: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin.  
  
"password" hissed Salazar  
  
"Voule vou coo shea avemeau Se Seau" she mumbled the password that draco had yelled out when they asked to choose her pasword.  
  
The portrait of the Four Founders opened up to reveal the newly furnished Common Room. The floor to ceiling window where covered in black drapes, the carpet was a blood red and the four love-seat couches where two colors: slytherin, silver and green, gryffindor, gold and red, ravenclaw, blue and bronze and hufflepuff, yellow and black.  
  
She looked at the two staircases, one for the boys and one for the girls, she went up the girls staircase and looked at the four doors one red with an H on it one green with a B on it a blue one with S on it and a yellow door with a J on it.  
  
Hermione went through the red door and accidently dropped her bag at the sight of her new room. it was completley blank.... the walls, the curtains the bed spreads pillows.. even inside of the closets where blank. she looked to her bed to find a small package and a letter. she picked up the letter and read:  
  
Dear Miss.Granger,  
inside of the package to your left you will find a wand, a potion and your prefect badge. the wand is a rules free wand. all of the prefect and the head boy and girls got one. you are to use this only in time that you are out of school or there is something else you must do. only I will be able to tell when used and what spells are being proformed. the potion is to be used on yourself only.... it is a transmorgification potion. this will turn you into a lion. Mr.Malfoys and Miss.Zabinies are snakes and so on. use these with great care.. and have fun decoration your room.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Hermione stood in awe..... a lion?? "I could use this to kill malfoy" She thought snickering to herself. she opened up the package and pinned on her prefect badge. Hermione then picked up the potion and put it in her still white desk. As she was about to pick up her wand there was a knock at the door.  
  
"who is it?" she mumbled.  
  
"Its Blaise" the voice said.  
  
Hermione walked to the door and opened it up... out of all of the slythering Blaise had to be the nicest. She mever made rude remarks, she played fair on the quidditch feild and was very quiet... hermione rather like her.  
  
"hello Blaise... would you like to come in?" hermione said gently.  
  
"no thak you hermione.... I just wanted to tell you thats its lunch time.... did you just now get in??" Blaise spoke quietly.  
  
"Why yes I did.... id rather sneak up into the kitchens later..... I'd much like to unpack." Hermione responded.  
  
"alright... ill talk to you later then." And she was off.  
  
Hermione turned back to her room and figured she should put her things away then decorate. She sat and unpack for well over an hour. When she was done she got out her wand and thought of the colors she wanted her room to be....she liked the colors red and black. So She made her carpet wine red, the bed black, the walls black and the curtains red. The desk was now a cherry wood color and the lamp was black.  
  
"Feeling homie already... wow....." she whispered to herself.  
  
She went around and marveled her new room.. until the rumbleing of her stomach finnally caught up with her. She grabbed her key and her wand and prounced out of her room, locking it. She practicly ran down the halls to find the kitchens. She still thought it was an extremly bad idea to use house elfs but she soon realized that they loved to slave away.... so she let it be.... but she still left some hats out now and then. As she approached the portrait of fruit she saw it close. She went up to it and tickled the pear and ran inside. She got to the main level where the house elves where and was suprised to see Draco sitting and chatting with dobby. she snuck up behind draco and put her finger to her mouth when dobby saw her. she silently got out her wand and pointed it to the back of dracos neck.  
  
"When you sneak up on someone granger, make sure your toes dont pop...I heard you coming." He said as he turned to see the wand now pointing at his face , "And your going to take my eye out so put that thing away."  
  
"What if I want to put an eye out?" she smirked  
  
"Then I can tell you right now you have one weird hobby." He said right back.  
  
"Oh yes.... I collect eyes.... I have madeye's in a glass jar in my room.  
  
"Can I see it??" He asked in mock fasination.  
  
"prick" she mumbled audibly.  
  
"yes mine is very large thankyou very much." he said with a grin  
  
"uugh... ," she groaned siting down, "dont shoot me that look... im just here for a cappiaciono and a couple of doughnuts. then im back to my room to get some work done." she said maliciously.  
  
"damn, dont be such a bipolar bitch." he snickered at her.  
  
. winky came out of her side of the kitchen and squeeled in delight of the thought of serving someone and asked what she could do for them.  
  
"hi winky.... do you think it would be possible to get some glazed doughnuts and a french vanilla cappiacino?? please?" she begged the elf.  
  
"of course miss mione.... and for you sirs?" she turned to draco  
  
"some cresaunts and some plain black cofee......" hermione shot draco a look, "what are you looking at mudblood?" he asked turning to her  
  
"nothing......just thinking that I like my men like I like my cofee..." she said in a purr.  
  
Draco throughly intregued ,smirked.  
  
"hott and tasty?" he said looking at her cock eyed.  
  
"no...chopped up and in the freezer." she said with a evil smirk on her face.  
  
"god I hope you like weasley." he said mumbling at her.  
  
Winky came running twards them with a platter.  
  
"heres sirs and missus!", she set down the tray and let them pick up their food and drink, "I hope you likes them!" she squeed in delight...once again.  
  
"sees you laters mr.draco?" dobby spoke.....for once  
  
"ill come see you tomorrow if I miss lunch......goodbye dobby"  
  
as hermione exited without saying a word to the elves Draco came up behind her slowly with his wand to her head. Hermione knew he was behind her and it put her on edge.ahe stopped and readjusted her items so they where in the same hand so she could get easy access to her wand if need be. she satted walking again when suddenly,  
  
"TARTUNGTANGULA" Dracos voice boomed.  
  
Hermione put herself up againt the wall and oulled her wand  
  
"ARE YOU INSANE MALFOY? THATS THE COMA CURSE!!!!!" She screeched at him.  
  
"Yea..... I know mudblood.....TARTUNGTANGULA!" he boomed again  
  
"THAT IS SO FREAKING IT!! NOSTORATUS!!!" she yelled as vines sprung from her wand , sending dracos wand flying. hermione fell as she caught dracos wand. She stood and dusted herself off.  
  
"now.....you can get this back if you apologize... or I can snap it in twine right now! your choice malfoy" she whispered walking twards him.  
  
"im sorry ya cold hearted mud-blood bipolar bitch" draco muttered  
  
"ugh... fine. SATRANARINUS" hermione yelled and the vines sprung back into her wand. "here......next time..... dont screw around with me." she said as she handed his wand back  
  
"fine bitch.....wingaurdium leviosa" he whispered as hermiones wand floated into his hand.  
  
"HEY," she schreeched  
  
"Now Who Has the upper hand Mudblood?" Draco said stalking towards her.  
  
"Malfoy, if you dont give me my wand you'll regret it" Hermione said walking closer to him aswell.  
  
They met in the middle and Draco leaned in to her. and said in her ear.  
  
"and why should I bitch?" Draco asked whispering harshly in her ear.  
  
Hermione reared back and kneed him in his groin, followed but a swift downwards kick. As Malfoy fell to the floor Hermione shot out her hand and grabbed her wand. She bent over him and whispered in Malfoys ear,  
  
"Thats why", And with that, she stalked off.  
  
Draco quickly got up after her retreat and grabbed his wand.  
  
"Bloody bitch knows how to kick a man. atleast it didnt hurt that bad...damn. I'll get that little bitch back. Draco mumbled while walking down the corridor and through the portrait of The Fruit.  
  
.::.In The Library.::.  
  
Hermione sat in a chair in the restricted section looking at "Possible counter curses for thos Nasty Un-forgivable ones"  
  
Hermione was doing a research paper on the unforgivable curses, three feet of parchment, When someones Arms Wrapped around her.  
  
"What the hell?? who is that??" Hermione asked incrediously  
  
"The shadow in the background of the mourge" Said the voice. Hermione realized who it was,  
  
"Hey harry.....why so happy.....with the hug and all?" She asked as harry sat down.  
  
"Do I need a reason to hug my best friend?" Harry smiled cheekily.  
  
sigh  
  
"No harry, im not doing your potions Essay for you." Hermione said turning back to her book.  
  
"Hermione! I wouldnt call it doing it for me....id call it.....helping me...a lot.....oh please just help me atleast hermione!" Harry said shooting a gaze into her eyes.  
  
"OH fine! meet me in the common room tomorrow after DADA." Hermione said, finally caving in.  
  
"Thankyou Hermione! I'll see you then. I have to go out ot the Quidditch feild...Practice, Nasty Slytherins wont know what hit them." Harry said trotting off.  
  
"Nice day to you too Harry." Hermione said after him.  
  
.::.At Dinner.::.  
  
"You should have seen it Hermione! Harry fell half way off of his broom and then I took out my wand and actually made the ground softening spell!! It was fantastic!! You really should have seen it" Ron rambled.  
  
"Im sure it was fantastic Rom" Hermione said not looking away from her book..  
  
"Hermione....are you feeling alright? I mean...you havent looked up from your book all dinner." Harry said looking at her.  
  
"Im fine harry....but I need to get back to the common room...i have some reading to do..i guess i'll see you both later." Hermione said getting up.  
  
As hermione left the table Ron noticed the trance Harry was in.  
  
"Harry? Mate? OI!! EARTH TO HARRY!"Ron yelled in his ear.  
  
"Yea ron?" harry said whistfully  
  
"You fancy Hermione...dont you?" Ron said nudging harry in the ribs  
  
"Yea....i do." Harry said turning back to his dinner.  
  
"Why not tell her?" Ron said turning back to his plate as well.  
  
"I dont know if I can......lets just change the subject ron." Harry said finishing his dinner.  
  
.::.Prefect common Room..::.  
  
Draco sat on his couch reading, "Dark Curses for the new age Wizard," when someone came through the portrait hole. Fortunatly for him, it was Blaise,  
  
"Why hello there Blaise." Draco said getting up and slinking towards her.  
  
"Goodbye Malfoy" Blaise hissed at him trying to get to her room.  
  
"Why so formal, master would be just fine." Draco said now sliding his arm around her waist.  
  
"Would you stop that! your not getting any from me....Hermione would lay you before I would for Merlins sake." Blaise said shoving away from him.  
  
"You know you want me.....why denie it?" he said as she got free from his grasp and walked up her stair case.  
  
Drsco sighed and went out to the Balcony. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ciggarette and lit up. As he took a drag off of it he yet again heard the portrait door open. He cursed under his breath as he put out his smoke and threw it off the balcony. He turned to see hermione collapse on her couch. Draco slunk over to her and towered over her. Hermione looked up with a glare.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" She said looking up at him  
  
"Oh nothing....just making sure you were asleep....." Draco said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"And why, may I ask, would that be?" Hermione said sitting up.  
  
"I was hoping to violate you in your sleep.....but I guess not....you are just such the little dream ruiner." Draco said walking back to the balcony.  
  
"You are just the weirdest little schouvenistic pig malfoy.....and you say im bi-polar." Hermione said going to her desk and sitting down.  
  
As soon as hermione opened her book the portrait door opened. Semus came running in with books.  
  
"Semus!! Your going to-" Hermiones voice was cut off by Semus toppling over  
  
"Are you ok?" Hermione said running over ot help Semus.  
  
"Yea....fine. I just need to get studying..." and with that semus ran up his stair case to himd room.  
  
"Oh well....MALFOY ARE YOU SMOKING?!?!" Hermione said going out to the balcony.  
  
"Why whatever do you mean Hermione?" Draco said taking a drag.  
  
"I dont know..." Hermione said taking it from him and throwing over the edge and walking out to the portrait hole.  
  
"Bi-polar bitch" Malfoy said lighting up a new one for the third time. 


	2. Pointless nothings

Hey Look! I'm Updating... Yay for me!

"Why must you torture me so?" Hermione sat up and looked at Draco.

"Because I find it oddly pleasing...why else?" Draco mocked.

"Synical bastard."

"Mudblooded Bitch"

"AH! Shut up you stupid ferret."

"No! I dont take orders from mudbloods"

"And I dont take orders from animals"

"QUIET! THIS INSTANT!" Snape yelled from the portrait door, "If even prefects can't work together, then I shudder to think as to what this entire school is becoming...10 from each house, AND NO MORE ARGUING...Now...where may I find Mr.Finnigan?"

All Hermione could do was point up the boys staircase, While draco attempted to smother a laugh. As Snape walked up the stairs, Draco let out a burst of laughter.

"What the hell is wrong with you ferret? We just lost points! There is no humor in that..." Hermione Stated firmly.

"Oh yes there is...You should have seen the look on you're face...It was priceless: Draco laughed while looking down at his notes again.

"You know what? You are the most...Pompus, synical, ignorant Ferret I have ever met!" Hermione Yelled at draco.

"And Im probably the ONLY Pompus, synical igborant ferret you have ever met..." Draco Looked at his watch, " Time for dinner"

"So?"

"So I'm hungry...Time for dinner..."

"Yet again...so? I can just go down to the kitchens later..."

"And have a repeat of last week? I dont think so...you're coming to dinner"

"Nein, Neit, Nyanka and NO! I want to stay and finish my work, I want a good grade...and I want to pass...So YOU go and eat and I'LL stay here...get that?"

"Fine...suit yourself Granger...You can starve for all I care" As draco walked out the door, hermione shouted at him

"I WONT STARVE! I CAN GO TO THE BLOODY KITCHEN!...Damn him..." Hermione went back to her paper.

At Dinner

Draco sat the the prefects table. The floating candles giving off an eerie glare. Sitting, he could only think of the assignment. The properties of the cloaking potion...What were the properties again?

"Unicorn hair, a pint of aged imp blood, snake skin, snake skin...bloody hell! I can't remember the damn properties..." Draco sighed heavily to himself. He was never going to get this down by thursday. Still in the process of thinking, the wheels in motion abruptly stopped as a high pitched voice made him stop and look up.

"Hi baby." Tabatha Lance sat next to him loking over his shoulder.

"Hey sexy. Where were you?" Draco avverted his eyes from his notes to Tabatha's cleavage.

"Well, hey...I'm up her sweetie. Anyway, I was in my room when I realized I had forgotten to fix it up a little...So, I decided to go and fix that. But I have yet to see yours...I can't to either...So can we?" Her baby blue eyes shone with mischeif, her black eyebrows wiggling.

"Sure baby..." Draco said leaning in to kiss her. He put his thing's in his bag, Grabbed Tabatha's arm and ran out of the great hall. He was in the mood for a nice go.

Hermione was now sitting on her gryffindor couch, in her common room, when the portrait hole opened. But only a bag was shoved through, closley followed by two people that looked as though they'ed had thier lips glued together. Hermione rolled her eyes, and went back to, "And then there were none." A muggle book her parents had reffered. Moaning and gasping had ensued behind her, so she threw her book right behind her, nailing the unsuspecting couple in the the heads.

"Ouch! What the hell?" Tabatha looked around and saw a brown frizzy head of hair bobbing up and down from the fit of laughter, "Oh, so you think it's funny? Stupid mudblood, get you're shit straight... I'm you're superior, you have no right to disregard me like that."

"If by supirior you mean by getting good grade by hitting on some of the teachers, being a slut and being the daughter of a deatheater, then congradulations, not only are you better, but you're also an idiot." Hermione replied getting up.

"Draco! Did you hear what she just said to me! What are you going to do about it?" Tabatha whined looking up at draco. He, on the other hand, looked cool and calm.

"No need to do anything Tabatha, her comments shouldn't even affect you...I mean, after all..she's only saying those things because she's clearly jealous that you can get laid." Draco looked at Hermione, clearly wanting to set her off.

"Well Malfoy, that maybe true, I have morrals, unlike you cold hearted bastards who only marry for money and power, Now if you two would enjoy to coninue you're snogging, I would be happy to go to my room..." Hermione picked up her book and walked up the girls staircase.

"Stupid Mudbloods."

Breakfast

Yawning, Harry sat at the gryffindor table, trying not to let his head fall on rons shoudler. Ron, himself, was also trying not to fall onto the empty seat next to him. Hermione on the other hand, practicly bounced in, humming to herself. Sitting down she pulled out a book and started to read.

"I don't get it...When the hell do you eat? You're always reading or working... bloody hell.. I don't even think you sleep..." Ron stated as he looked up at her wearily.

"Well Ron, If you'd stay in the prefects common room instead of the Gryffindors, Like you're suppossed to, then you'd realize that I go to the kitchens when I'm hungry, and I sleep quite nicley." Hermione said, peeking up from her book.

"what I don't understand, Is how you could be so chipper... It's bloody well time that you join us in being groggy and miserable in the moring." Harry spoke up from his spot infront of Hermione.

"Plus, you're not even suppossed to be in the kitchens And were suppossed to be siting at the prefects table right now. Dear lord Harry, We've created a monster!" Ron grinned while taking a bite of Porriage.

"Amusing, very amusing. But, I don;t feel like even looking at Malfoy today." Hermione spat his name.

"What the hell did he do to you? I swear I'll have his head!" Ron yelled as he glared over at the Prefects table.

"It was nothing Ron, That thing and That Cow Lanceford, came into the common room lastnight, snogging and moaning for the life of them, so I threw a book at them...I have a nice shot by the way. It was onlt the usual banter. Mudblood, whore, that kind of thing." Hermione said thoughtfully, going back to her book.

"One of these day..." Harry said, glaring maliciously at Draco.

"Good and well as all of this maybe..I have yet more bad news for you. You all have potions first... Have fun." She said, nibbling on a peice of toast.

"What? Snape first? I think I'd rather Umbridge... Wait, no...scratch that... nevermind." Ron looked a sad greenish color. Since hermione had switched her schedual, she had found out the hard way that she had 4 of her 5 classes with Draco.

"Yes well, atleast you don't have Malfoy in most, if not all, of you're classes." Hermione said, standing to leave.

"Where are you off to?" Harry asked, looking at her.

"Off to the library, then to Defense againt the Dark arts. Later then." Hermione waved behind her as she walked through the double doors.

Draco, throughly please with himself, looked over at Tabatha, who was sitting over at the slytherin table, giggling with some of the other girls. Blaise was the only other one at the table. He had yet to crack her, but he wouldn't quit trying. She Is quite the beautifly girl. Her Black and pink hair, her red eyes, and her breasts...he just couldn't let something that good pass him by. Draco opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"No" Blaise said, looking down, picking at her food.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." Draco said, mock hurt in his voice.

"Nor, do I care, If you'll exscuse me, I think I'm going to go get a good seat in HM" Blaise said getting her bag and walking off. (HMHistory of Magic)

"Damnit... OH well...Time for a smoke." Draco looked at his watch and got up to go the Prefects common room.

Library

Hermione, writing notes down, Looked up to see the time.

"BLOODY HELL! Im going to be late!" Hermione scrambled to get her things gathered together. She Rushed out of the Library, up 2 flights of stairs and through a Corridor, only To run into a whole group of people, piled infront of the DADA room.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" Hermione grumbled.

"How the hell should we know Granger?" Draco spoke from infront of her.

"Argh, I don't think I was talking to you Malfoy." Hermione grumbled to him.

"Well, You never specified who the quesiton was to, So, naturally, I answered." Draco said, looking a bit pleased with himself.

"I was talking to myself." HErmione said shoving past him.

"Then, you're stranger then I thought." Draco announced to her, just as the door to the DADA room flung open.

"Sorry children, but I have to cancle class for today... We've had a bit of a problem with the Vampire bats, and we don't need any of you getting infected. So Either go back to you're common rooms, or the library. I'm hoping I can trust all of my 6th year students. Good day." Professor Mintleing, A short older woman with glasses spoke with a bit of a stutter. She seems quite scared as she closed the door behind her.

"Damnit! now I won't be able to turn in my assignment... I guess I could always go back and revise some of it.." Hermione walked away from the murmurming mob, talking to herself yet again.

Draco, in slowly made his way back to the common room behind hermione. Deciding wether or not to run ahead of her and lock her out. As she reached the door Draco watched her very closley. Her hair, not as frizzy as last year, bobbed a bit as she walked. Her posture made her hunch a small bit.

"Voulez-vous couchez avec moi ce soir" She mumbled, going through the portrait. Draco slowly approached the door.

"Voulez-vous couchez avec moi ce soir" Draco spoke loud and clear.

"Sorry son...Password has changed." Rowena spoke, her glasses sliding a tad.

"What?" Draco said, baffled.

"That nicle young lady just changed it. What? Don't tell me you didn't know you could change it?" Godric spoke up.

"Damnit Granger."


	3. Of Tears and Ciggarettes

O.O Twice in a wee? WOW.

Hermione sat in her room, indian style in her bed. Her honey colored hair being kept up by a pencil, her eyes scimming across a page of a book. She was still in her pink Hello Kitty Pajama pants, and a black Tank top. Mumbling to herself, she turned the page. A tap at her window indicated mail. Or so she thought. Hermione looked up at her window only to grow a little pale. Harry sat on his broom, in quidditch uniform and all. Hermione got up and raced to open the window.

"Harry? What in the bloody hell are you doing?" Hermione darted her eyes around the room.

"Could I come in?" Harry gestured towards her room.

"Ok..." Hermione slowly moved out of his way. Harry floated in to her room, landing with a small thud.

"Now you can answer 2 questions that I have for you.One, why are you here, and Two, how the heck did you get away from the team without them noticing you where gone?" Hermione sat on her bed, Harry following in suit.

"One, I came here to talk to you, and Two," Harry held out his hand to reveal the Golden Snitch in all of its gloden glory, "I caught it, but no one noticed, So I figured I'd have plenty of time to come to talk to you." Harrys emerald eyes sparkled in mischeif as he spoke.

"Dear lord, you getting away from Quidditch practice? This has to be serious...So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Hermione moved so one of her legs was hanging off of the bed, and one was under her, so she could face Harry.

"Well Hermione," Harry was blushing at this point, "We've known each other for 6 years, and You're my best friend, but..."

"But what?" Hermione had a bad feeling about where this was going.

"But, I want to be more than friends. Hermione... I think that I'm in love with you.I don't know when these feelings started, All I know is that their real, and their for you." Harry looked in her eyes, noticing the fear in them, he didn't know what to make of it.

"Harry, I...I, I really am baffled...why me?" Hermione looked down in shame, not wanting to hurt him.

"Why you? I think the better question to ask is why not you! You're beautiful, intelligent, tallented, And one of my best friends." He said reaching for her, tilting her chin to look at her. She slowly reached and grabbed his hand, and pulled it into hers.

"Which is why I think that we need to stay friends, What if one of us were to stray? Then I don't think we would even be friends! And the final battle still hasn't happened, what if-" Harry cut off Hermione.

"Don't finish that sentence Hermione. Voldemort won't win. And even if we weren't together like that, then you would still be hurt, so either way. But that isn't the point, wht I want to know is how you feel about me. And if you don't feel for me, what I feel for you, then just say it Hermione, I am a big boy." Harry spoke quietly, still looking at her.

"Harry, I love you, more than you could imagine, but It's the love a sister would have for her brother, and that's how I see you, as a best friend, and a brother." Hermione was trying not to break down crying. She didn't know how this was going to turn out. Harry stayed scilent for what seemed like an eternity, then he spoke.

"Well then, I guess that's where we stand then. But, this doesn't change what I feel for you, So if you change your mind, then you know where I'll be." Harry leaned over and kissed her on the head. He stood, grabbed his broom and jumped out the window. Hermione got up to watch him. He soared towards the pitch, then landed, grabbing the golden snitch out of his pocket. The Gryffindor team landed as they saw him. After some chatter, they all walked out of sight, to the lockers. Hermione couldn't help herself. She put her back to the window, slid down, and started to cry.

Draco heard some sniffleing, and sobbing, and decided to go see what girl was crying. Remembering about the stairs being enchanted, he went and grabbed his broom, and flew scilently up the staircase. He hovered around the rooms for a bit, tempted as he was to go into Blaise's room, he went to the door that had the crying behind it. He gently opened the door and hovered in. Upon landing, he shut the door behind him. Looking around, he saw Hermione, with her knees to her chest, her head on her knee's. Sobs and moaning where emmiting from her petite frame. But why didn't he feel like laughing?

"God, she reminds me of mother after a beating," Draco thought. He stood by her side, looked down at her. Then did something he did not expect. He sat down next to her and embraced her. Hermione looked at him, nodded then inturn cried into his formally dry shirt. He let her wrap her arms around his waist, while he cooed in her ear. After what seemed an eternity later, Hermione sat up and looked at him.

"I... I'm sorry." Hermione looked at his wet shirt.

"It can be replaced. Now do you mind telling me what was going on?" Draco looked at her, a bit of annoyance mixed with concern in his eyes.

"Harry...He, told me he loved me...he wanted us to be together," By this time Hermione was back to sniffling, "But I couldn't, I couldn't just say yes, I couldn't just give in, I didn't know what to do, What If he hates me? What if er can't even be friends again? Oh Merlin, What Am I suppossed to do?" Hermione rambled on, as Draco watched her intently. Her eyes where sparkling from her tears, she wore no make up, But her eys where red and puffy.

"Just like mom." He thought again.

"You where honest, that should be good enough." Draco replied. "Well, It's time for breakfast...You coming?"

"No." Came Hermiones quiet reply. "I need to stay here and think for awhile."

"Suit your self. But do you need me to bring you anything?" Draco said as he opened the door.

"No, Go ahead...And draco?" Hermione said just as he was about to walk out.

"Yeah?" Came his weary reply

"Thank you." She sat up and walked to her bed.

"No problem, just don' t go spreading it around, I'd like to keep Malfoy associated with fear if you don't mind." He smirked at her as he walked through the door, brom next to him. As the door closed, a loud thunk could be heard as draco slid down flattened staircase. Hermione stiffled a laigh as she heard grumbling and cursing come form the bottom of the stairs.

Breatfast

Harry fiddled with his eggs and toast, Ron noticed the peculiar eating and spoke up.

"Something wrong mate?

"I spoke to Hermione about...well, Us." Harry said, abscent mindedly.

"And?" Ron looked at him, waiting for a responce.

"Well, if anything every happened, it would be a one sided relationship." Harry looked around the table. Hermione wasn't even there. Not that he could see.

"Ouch, that's gotta be a bad feeling. Don't worry, You'll always have me!" Ron said cheerfully, turning back to his porriage.

"As comforting as that sounded to you, It doesn't make me feel much better." Harry smiled a little bit and went back to pushing his food around.

"Bloody hell mate, Class in 10, Transfiguration first." Ron got up away from his lovley food, but not before putting a muffin in his bag. Harry slowly got up behind him, walking through the double doors along with the other many bustling students.

Transfiguration.

"Today, a small change!" Professor Mcgonnagall announced puffing with joy. A groan here, a muffled sigh, told her the class didn't exactly think the same as her.

"Now, Just copy the notes on the board, and when you're done, raise your hand." Mcgonagall sat down at her desk. The door in the back of the room suddenly burst opened, revealing a meak looking Hermione. Her hair pulled back into a high ponytail, with a little bit of hair framing her face. She slowly walked up to Professor McGonagalls desk, a slight murmur later and she was at a vacant seat in the back of the class, convieniently located right Behind Mr.Draco Malfoy. Hermione guessed that Tabatha would have been in this class, if there weren't the small detail that she was a 5th year. A little note fluttered towards her head. she grabbed it, and opened it up.

"Feeling better I suppose?" The note read. Draco was faced to the board, but his quill wasn't moving across the parchment. Hermione let a small cough escape her lips to get dracos attention. He looked back at her. A small nod indicated that she was feeling a little bit better. Turning her attention to the board, Draco did the same. Within minutes hand had started raising. Mcgonagall had paird tham with the people that had gotten done as their hands were raised. Hermione was the last to Raise her hand, But only right after Draco.

"So I guess that leaves Malfoy and Granger. Do you think this would be a problem Miss. Granger?" Mcgonagall looked at the 2.

"No professor, I don'think it would be that horrible." Hermione shot Draco a glance, and he smirked back at her.

"Alright then, Malfoy to Grangers desk." And with that she started to adress the class. "Now, what we wil be doing, is trying to turn a snake, into a baby Lion, any infraction to either partys, and their will be serious point deduction. If you make a Fully grown lion, a tiger or a cat of any kind that is not a baby Lion, then still more point deductions. you have been forwarned." Mcgonagall waved her hand as if to say get started, and sat at her desk.

"If that wasn't a cryptic message, then I don't know what was." Draco spoke sitting down, a snake in one hand, notes in the other.

"She was just warning us." Hermione skimmed through her notes, trying to find the wrist movements.

"If you say so." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Malfoy, why are you being so nice to me? Just yesterday you called me a mudblood, and now, this... not that I don't appreciate it, it's just a little odd...you know?" Hermione looked up from her notes.

"I really don't know why, all I know at the moment is that I need a smoke." Draco raised his hand before Hermione could respond.

"Yes Mr.Malfoy?" Mcgonagall looked towards the pair.

"Would it be ok if we went outside to work? Their something in here thats making my nose itch, it might just ne the dust, but I feel the begginings of a cold coming on as well." Draco played the puppy eyes on her, wich seemed to work.

"Yes ofcourse. I suggest you take your stuff with you just incase." Mcgonagall said turning back to her stuff. Ron looked away from Millicent Bullistrodes unibrow long enough to realize what was going on. He wasted not time alerting Harry and his partner, Blaise Zambini.

Outside, the autumn air peirced Hermione like a knife. Yet Draco just stood their lighting up a ciggarette, turning to her, offered her one.

"No thank you... I haven't smoked since I was 14." Hermione looked at the snake then back at her notes.

"You smoked back then? I always wondered why you left class almost every day at the same time. Mystery solved." Draco sat next to her, dragging off of his smoke while reading the notes. The tree they where sitting against was in the shade from the son, only making it colder for Hermione.

"How the hell could you be cold Granger?" Draco asked.

"How could you not?" Hermione asked turning to him.

"Here," Draco took off his cloak and wrapped it around her. "Never say I never did nothing nice for you." He said in a joking manner.

"Ok, then, are you ready?" She turned to the snake.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Draco put out his ciggarette and threw out somewhere behind him. Draco took the snake and laid it no the ground before him. He pointed his wand at the snake.

"Sephtrait" The snake turned to a baby lion, golden in color, with little faint stripes running across its back. thr lion came up to Hermione pouncing her to the ground. Hermione giggled a little bit as Draco looked on in wonder. This girl seemed so pure and innocent, but it looked like there was something hidden behind her eyes. Something he couldn't quite place. She looked up at him and gave him a genuine smile. Hermione petted the Snake/Lion while he curled up in her lap, cleaning its paws.

"Tell me somthing Granger, whats it like for you at home?" Draco asked as he lit up another ciggarette.

"Umm, well, thats something I don't like to talk about." Hermione said, pulling some of her loose hair behind her ear.

"Oh C'mon. It can't be that bad." Draco pried lightly.

"Well, My parents divorced over the summer, and now I live with my mom one summer, and my dad the other. I have not brothers or sisters,and that's about it." Hermione finished.

"No, their something else you aren't telling me. I know...their has to be something else..." Draco stated firmly.

"No there isn't Now gimmie that." Hermione reached for his ciggaette, took a drag, inhaled sharply, then out it out with her foot. the lion still purring in her lap.


	4. Booze and Banter

ANOTHER ONE? Dear lord, I just love you all too much to let my fics. Slide again! YAY! Ok, well, thank you to people who have reviwed, but as for the Blaise thing? Well, people, this is a FANFICTION, need I remind you, in a fanfiction, authors like to bend the rules. . yay! Alright, well sorry for the delay, my mom just ot out of surgery, and she came home yesterday, so I've been helping her with stuff... So anyway, heres the chapter! .

Hermione sat in the Prefects common room, Enthralled in a conversation about usage and properties of dragon fangs.

"Dragon fangs, Could be used for mare than just potions, their's been many trials going on to prove this fact! The fangs, could also be used still in it's solid form as a medical applier. Like a needle. Just put the potion or medical cream on the tip, and run it along the skin ubtil the surface breaks! then it could go directly to the bloodstream from there. The Dragon fang helps make the substance stronger!" Susan exclaimed.

"You forgot one detail, In most of the trials, It made the substance to strong and the person had an over dose, there have been reports of people slipping into coma's. So thats why we need to stick with the potions, and sometimes the neccessary needle!" Hermione shot back, a little smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"Well, be that as it may-" Susan wasn't even able to finish the sentence.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YOU PIG" Blaises shouts where heard from the other side of the portrait hole.

"POLYJUICE POTION" The portrait swung open to reveal a shaken Blaise, and following her, a quite amused Draco.

"Oh. C'mon baby! Lighten up, I was just fooling around!" Draco followed closley to her, trying to put his hand around her waist to pull her back.

"NO YOU LIGHTEN UP! IF YOU TRY ANYTHING ELSE I'LL HEX YOU SO BAD, YOU'RE TEETH WILL BE BACK IN HOGSMEAD BEFORE YOU!" With that, she stormed up the staircase, with an audible slam. Susan got up, mumbling something about bastards and hexing, running up after her. Draco looked around the room, spotted Hermione and came to sit next to her.

"So how's your day been going?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"What the hell is your problem Malfoy? You practicly rape her, then you have the Gall to sit here and ask me how my day was? Who the hell do you think you are?" Hermione Glared at him.

"For one, I am Draconis Lucius Malfoy, and it's not rape, it's surprise sex..." Draco looked at Hermione like this was the funniest thing in the world.

"What happened to the Draco that helped me? That was kind? I know it was just for a day, but still." Hermione tried her best to keep glaring, but just ended up looking at the couch.

"But still what? I heard someone crying so I checked it out. That was a one time thing, You shouldn't think that I'd changed for the better Granger, I felt sorry for you, that was it. You needn't go around with a cheery disposition just because you think that Draco Malfoy has turned into one of the Bleedin Saints!" Dracos temper flared.

"And you shouldn't go around acting like a stupid little arse! You have no right to mess with people's feelings like this. But who am I to think you've turned into a decent person? Because you'll always be a slimy git, the son of a death eater, and a feard little prick who will one day kill many innocents just because you're master says so!" With that Hermione walked out of the portrait hole, slamming it behind her.

"Stupid Mudblood. what does she know about me ans what the fuck I feel? She knows nothing. But she did have one point, one day I will go and purge the world of all those stuppid muggles and the filthy mudbloods," But, then why did he feel like apologizing to Hermione?

Dinner

Hermione sat, begrudged at herself, for ever thinking that she could trust Malfoy. What thoughts were going through her head? -Damn it all to hell, I'm just to trusting.- Hermione thought wearily. Just as she was about to munch on some Garlic mashed potatoes, a pair of hands came to her face, covering her eyes.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked, a little annoyed

"The shadow in the background of the morgue" Harry smiled and sat next to her.

"You really have to stop listening to that American punk stuff, It's going to rot you're brain one of these days, Then I'll have no choice but to always do your homework." Hermione Said as she took a bite of her potatoes.

"So you say!" Harry turned a bit serious, "So have you thought more about...uum, nevermind."

"Yes...I have...and I, I just think we should be friends, I would never want anything to happen to damage what we already have, and I don't know what I would do without you." Hermione turned to look at him.

"I guess your right, but you know that doesn't change how I feel, I'm hurt that you don't feel the same about me, But I also would never want to do anything to hurt you." Harry smiled and leaned into hug her. Hermione replied back by hugging him as hard as she could.

"Ok, Hermione, I get it! I get it! I don't think I like not being able to breath." Harry gasped a little bit as she let go.

"Sorry, I'm just so glad that you can be so wonderful about this!" Hermione Smiled at him again she she turned back to her food, not being able to see the look of dissapointment on his face.

If only you knew Hermione...if only you knew- Harry thought.

Library, later that night.

Hermione sat at the back of the room, stealing glances at other people over her Ancient Runes book. Mainly the couples that littered some of the tables. -How could people be so foolish? Relationships hardly ever work out, especialy when their that young. Just look at my parents.- She thought angrily. She felt so stupid, just staring at other people. A sudden wave of depression took over her as she felt a scilent tear run down her cheek.

"Like Mother, Like Daughter" She whispered grimly.

Prefect Common Room

Draco had been looking at the roaring fire infront of him since after Dinner. He didn't know what the hell he was feeling. He felt as though he didn't want to hurt Hermione, yet, He still wanted to join Voldemort, because of his despise of muggle-borns, half bloods and muggles. -What in the hell is wrong with me?- He thought sadly. He started slowly towards the door. Walking through the portrait hole, he realized he'd need an aliby if caught. It was already past midnight. -Oh well, I'll just say I was patroling or something.- He thought, walking abscent mindedly. He walked for what seemed an eternity, when he realized that he hed started walking up the Astronomy tower steps As soon as he got to the top, he realized he was no longer alone. Hermione sat at on a crate, looking out a window. In one hand was a lit ciggarette, -I wondered where that pack went- Draco thought smirking, and in the other hand was a bottle of vodka. Hermione gazed into nothingness as she took a drag off of the cigarette, and a swig out of the bottle. Draco let out a small cough as an indication that he was standing behind her. Hermione turned and looked shocked at first, then angry.

"What the hell do you want ferret boy?" Hermione's words slurred together.

"Well, I would say I don't know...but I think maybe that's just a little to clich'e, if you know what I mean." Draco took the bottle from Hermione and chucked it out the window.

"What the hell was that for?" Hermione tried to stand, but fell right into the wall. Draco took a step towards her, but withdrew as she sat back on the crate.

"Well my little prefect, we don't need you drinking now do we? Not only is it bad for you, but it doesn't permanently subdue the pain." Draco spoke lightly.

"Atleast it does that..." Hermione glared at him from her spot. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone for awhile."

"Not even in your dreams. I'm just suppossed to leave you to destroy youreself? I sincerely do not think so. No, you're going to come back to the common room with me, so we can get you to bed. AND, if you don't comply, then I'll just have to bind you. So don't even try saying that you'd hex me to hell and back, because your wand is back in the common room, on the couch, lodged inbetween some coushions." Draco Took another step forward and held out his hand.

Hermione let a small sigh escape her lips as he hoiseted her up. She suddenly felt like someone had set the jelly legs surse on her, because she felt her knees wobble as she crashed into him. Draco picked her up (Super hero style yo.. le woot) and carried her the rest of the way. Approaching the portrait, he felt something rub up against his leg. Looking down, he saw 2 gleaming eyes glare up at him. Mrs.Norris purred contently as the realization that she got to report back to Filch. -shit, shit, shit- Draco thought.

"Polyjuice Potion" Draco murmered. He virtually dove into the common room, causing Hermione to wake up and stir around. Draco got up as fast he could to close the portrait. Only for moments later, it to be knocked on. Hermione sat perfectly still, as she heard a shout from upstairs.

"SOMEONE GET THE BLOODY DOOR" It was Ron. Hermione got up warily, Draco still frozen in place, and opened the portrait. There stood Mr. Filch, Proffessor Snape, and the Bloody Baron.

"How may I help you Gentlemen at this ungodly hour?" Hermione seemed suprisingly sober at the moment.

"Well Miss. Granger, there was a student out infront of your dormitry this evening. How do you explain this?" Snape stepped to the front of the little gathered group.

"Well proffessor, how do you want me to explain this, when you have just woken me up from a sound sleep?" Hermione offered.

"Is that why you are still fully dressed? And with Mr.Malfoy?" Snape said, looking behind Hermione and into the Portrait.

"No Sir, he heard the knock and came down as well and for being dressed, I fell asleep in my clothing while studying...is there a problem in that? Because as far as I can see, you only have a theory, and as you've made so painfully obvious in your classes, theorys don't matter to you, so if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to go to bed now. Goodnight Sirs." With that, she closed the portrait hole door. Turning around, she saw a dumbfounded Ron, Draco, Blaise, Susan, and Justin just staring inawe at her.a

"WHAT? GO BACK TO BED, THE LOT OF YOU." Hermione shrieked and sat on her couch, pulling out a copy of , "Durnstrang, A History." Almost everyone scrambled for the staircases, including Draco. When he got to the top of the staircase, he turned around and went back. He shouldn't be scared of her! Draco got to where she was sitting, and watched her as she read. Even though scary at times, she was still as delicate as a flower. Hermione threw the book with a scream, straight into the fire. He sat there and watched as it dicinigrated. Hermione strated to sob. Draco thought this would be the best time to intervine.

"A knut for your thoughts?" Draco sat on the couch next to her.

"I don't know!" Hermione sobbed.

"Well, lets start out with this. Why where you drinking tonight? Was it because of me?" Draco thought to put an arm around her, but decided to wait until after her answer.

"Partially. I mean... I think I can do anything. Save my parents, save you, help Harry, be the brain of the whole school, be a prefect, I just don't know what I'm suppossed to do! Mother like daughter I guess..." Hermione looked up to the fire, with tear stained eyes.

"Whats that suppossed to mean?"

"It means whats is sound like...interprut it as you will."

"Hey, I'm not here to judge... But for me to get a clear picture, I'd have to know that back story on your mother... So, if you wouldn't mind being the clarification in theis whole mess of jumbled up words, I would be extremely happy.."

"You want to know? About my bitch of a mother?" Draco nodded, Surprised at her language.

"Fine... Lets start from the beggining shall we?"

Well, cliffys arent my specialty, but hey.. I'm trying here.


	5. The Parents

Ok, more chppy-ness... LE WOOT

"So...You want to know? About my bitch of a mother?" Draco nodded, Surprised at her language.

"Fine... Lets start from the beggining shall we?" Hermione let out a little cough, and began. "None of this started until the summer after our third year. First the fights, then the leaving... Then, the drinking. Mother, Anneliese, Would leave after a fight with my dad, Robert. (Sorry, I don't remember His name...bare with me here...) Well, she would go to this little pub, Called sleepy hollow, and would always come home drunk...and if she was in a violent mood... I would be the rag doll. Funny thing is... She's best at mind games. One night when she came home, she yelled for me to come out, so we could "Talk" But I had bought a door lock. So I yelled at to stop using me as a rag doll... Two weeks later, for my Birthday, she bought me perfume... called Rag Doll...She's evil... she's my own personal Voldemort." Hermione let the scilent tears run.

"Did your father know?" Draco asked.

"No... he never did... and her will NEVER know...never..." Hermione looked back to the fire.

"I have to go live with her... for the whole summer, when I get home..." Hermione whispered.

"No you don't...you could go with your dad... couldn't you?" Draco suggested.

"The courts have already settled this matter... There would be no point in asking... If I go to my dad's, the Muggle Police will arrest him for Kidnapping me... Then what?" Hermione turned to Draco.

"Then...stay here... there's not a lot muggles can do to hogwarts...or anyone for that matter." Draco looked into her eyes. She seemed like a poor little kitten, one that he needed to take in, and to keep safe...but how?

"I don't know... Wait...what the heck do you care?" She asked, her face scrunched in thought.

"Because I just do, is it so hard to just accept that? If it is, then I think I'll just mosie up to my room, and forget this ever-"

"No," Hermione said, standing up to start pacing the lenghts of the fire place, "I'm sorry, it's just that, You have never been niceto me, but this year, it's... It's just a little weird..." Hermione looked back into the deep burning embers of the fire.

"No need to apaologize. I haven't changed... you just intreauge me... That's all." Draco stared at her for a few moments, before turning has gaze to the window.

"Oh, Well thats bloody brilliant. You just make me want to open up to you." Hermione growled, turning her attention to the hem of her skirt.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for, so, as you where saying?" Draco stared at her intensly as she paced back and forth, "Would you mind stopping that? Your making me nervous just looking at you."

"Then don't look at me. Now, The police would take him to jail, full custody for mother, and then were all screwed. And if I don't just show up...then everyone would think that I was kidnapped. Then that would mean they would have to do a report on me, including my interests, friends...and school." Hermione shot Draco a glance.

"It seems as though we have hit a brick wall then... I wouldn't even begin to imagine what ou have to go through at home. For me...well, Father and mother stay away from me, visa- versa. So I don't have much trouble." Draco slowly stood and walked to the place where she had stopped pacing. Hermione looked up into him Silver Grey eyes. They looked as though someone had melted silver and poured them into a perfect circle. Draco's voice sliced through her thought's.

"Hermione, I don't know what is really going on here... but I would really like to find out." He studied every inch of her face. From the shape of her nose, to the curves of her cheeks. How could someone he'd known for almost six years, just suddenly start to become beautiful, or had his byists just sheilded him from the real her?

"What do you mean what's really going on here? Do you not beleive me?" Hermione looked hurt beyon all reason, as if her father had just hit her.

"No, I meant here...and now...with...us." Draco, if it where possible, moved in a little closer.

"Oh..." Was all she could muster from her already dry mouth.

"Look, I really don't know what to think, I've been confused about everything latley, Voldemort, school, you... You see? your not the only one with issues in here... But you do need to know one thing that I am certaint of... I am torn, and I don't think anything could put me back together, except, to know how I feel. Hermione.." Draco trailed off. Hermione got the point. He was asking, in his odd little schoolboy way, to kiss her. Even through her drunken fog she realized this. -What the hell, you only live once- She thought.

Hermione looked back into his eyes. With a sudden movment, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips onto his.

Yes... Yes... Yes... I AM the Epitamy of all evil... so hey... It is all good. But the short chapter is due to the fact that SUMMER VACATION HAS STARTED BIATCHES! WOOT! Ok then... I shoudl have the next chapter within the week.

R

RE

REV

REVI

REVIE

REVIEW

REVIE

REVI

REV

RE

R


End file.
